


Just Like Anyone Else

by hedatopaz



Category: Incredibles 2 (2018), The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn, alternative universe, because she’s a lesbian disaster, but also angsty bc it’s high school, i mean evelyn is lowkey whipped right away, it’ll be cute i promise, tw - internalized homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedatopaz/pseuds/hedatopaz
Summary: An au in which Helen & Evelyn meet in high school before Helen marries Bob. (so there’s no conflictions with the marriage and what not.)They’re just two teenage girls, and they’re just like anyone else. Or trying to convince everyone they are, anyway.





	1. Evelyn Deavor

**Author's Note:**

> These two have so much chemistry, I just HAD to write a fic for them. Please give me feedback & I hope you enjoy! also this is my first time writing fanfiction so I apologize if my writing isn’t that good.

Evelyn Deavor. Daughter of the famous renowned creators of DevTech. Sister of Winston Deavor. intelligent beyond comprehension, a creator. Not that it mattered much though.

Her parents were never really around, busy with work and all, meeting superheroes and talking to investors. She had everything she could ask for, devtech was popular, it was highly profitable and it was prominent. 

So, naturally her family had loads of disposable income, loads of chemistry kits and mini robots for Evelyn while Winston got race cars and action figures. 

Evelyn always felt out of place, her mother was the only one who truly knew her. Maybe Winston, although it felt like quite the opposite at some times. 

She discovered she was a lesbian in her seventh grade year, getting a crush on her best friend. she’d never liked boys, at all. She just thought she was a late bloomer on the whole romantic thing. But, she was strangely tense when ever her friend’s “crush” came around, and whenever they got together she was suddenly filled with jealousy and rage. People were having their first kisses and fantasizing about boy band members while all she could think about was kissing a girl’s soft lips and holding her hand. 

A few months later, she had found her brother’s magazines, and she felt feelings she’d never felt before. Call it her sexual awakening, but she no longer thought about only a girl’s lips. She thought about her breasts too, and she thought about doing those things to her that she did to herself behind locked doors, and she hated herself for it. 

She was wrong, and the world knew it too. she kept it a secret, no one could know. As far as everyone else thought, she was just as crazy for that mediocre male pop star as the next girl. She was just Evelyn Deavor, just like anyone else. Besides the prestige her last name gave her, she was just like anyone else.


	2. Helen Truax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who have left comments already! Here’s the second chapter as promised.

Helen Truax: an only child, a model student, a girl full of personality and charisma. She was harboring a secret, and being the sole truax child meant she bore the responsibility of carrying on her parents’ legacy. 

Helen was a normal girl on the outside, she competed in soccer leagues as a child, she had playdates, and she became obsessed with lipstick in middle school.

She was different though. She was a super. That indefinite article “a” preceding the word meant everything in the world.

In kindergarten, her teacher asked the children to describe themselves in one word. Helen wrote super.

No one suspected a thing, supers were around and fighting crime but super was synonymous with excellent, outstanding and the like. Her parents gave her a long talking to and Helen learned that not everyone had powers they were only permitted to use at home. It was lucky she had skipped preschool, or she would’ve stretched her arm in tag and exposed herself for what she really was.

Her parents made sure, she knew she was not wrong for this, hell, she was lucky. But, they also made sure she knew she wasn’t. With power, comes great responsibility: words repeated by her parents all the time. Every chance those words could be recited, they were.

Helen dreamed of the day she could be like her parents, she could help people. early in her seventh grade year, she worried that day would not come.

She was diagnosed with an acute heart murmur after abnormalities heard in her annual physical exam, which was a definite concern for any super hoping to go into action.

It broke her. she fell into a depression, constantly feeling empty and useless. Why couldn’t someone who use the powers get them, instead of her? She was a disgrace. She was nothing.

So, it was time to live a normal life. Until her parents got the call that there was a surgery that could fix it. Naturally, Helen wanted nothing more. The 90% survival rate gave her parents great hesitation due to the risky 10% remainder. Inevitably after a few months of begging, she was scheduled for the surgery. Helen was always so damn convincing.

The surgery was successful and helen was back on track to be a super in a few years. She’d start training in high school, go into action her sophomore year.

But as far as everyone knew, she was just like anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is when the story starts, hope you’re looking forward to it! :))


	3. First Days and Cliches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here’s the first real chapter & I’m not quite sure how I feel about it so let me know what you think? Enjoy!

Evelyn Deavor ran a comb through her recently cut, short brunette hair. She had decided it was time for a change from her long locks. She wanted as little attention from boys as possible, you can only reject them so many times before the rumors start. Besides, her hair would stay out of her eyes this way when she worked on projects and the like anyway.

It was her first day of high school. She was ready for the fresh start it held but she knew that everything was so overrated and overworked. The rumors, the gossip, it was all so… _childish_.

Winston took notice of her discontent as she eyed herself in the mirror.

“Hey, Ev, it’ll be alright. You’ll be great.”

Evelyn nodded. It was better to let him believe he’d encouraged her than to get into it. She wasn’t nervous, most freshmen would be, but it was all so below her. She didn’t give herself such a gaze in her overly-extravagant mirror because she was worried about what others would think, she was more concerned about with what she herself thought.

What she thought, what she **knew** , was that she would never have what the other kids had. She was subject to envy due to the money held to her name but everyone was getting boyfriends and “falling in love” and she was doomed to a life lived behind closed doors, drawing a girl’s name in cursive at 3am behind a locked door instead of a boy’s name during algebra class, in plain sight for everyone to see.

Whatever. She wouldn’t let it define her, but it was hard not to, romance and sex being such a big part of high school and life in general. She wasn’t all nothing because she was exceptionally intelligent and…financially well off. If she couldn’t have the beauty of love, she could just drown herself into work. It would be easy.

She would survive high school just like she’d survive anything else. One day, she’d be a _creator_ , an _inventor_. But until then, she was just Evelyn Deavor, high school student. Evelyn knew how cliche it was, the whole “once I get out of this place” attitude. But, she had to take her pride and swallow it. So, she did.

-

Helen ran her fingers through her glossy honey brown hair. Today wasn’t just her first day of high school, it was her first day of training.

Her excitement could barely be contained, but she had to be collected about it. If she’d showed any signs of immaturity, her parents would be quick to delay another year. All Helen ever wanted to do was save the world. today, she was one step closer to that.

She put on a plum colored v-neck top, one of her favorite shirts she owned. She quickly became aware of how the shirt hugged her breasts, so she put a black sweater over it and hoped for the school to have adequate air conditioning.

Her dad drove her, and she found herself again dreaming of the future, specifically one that held a driver’s license. The drive was a quiet one, the only words spoken being exchanged greetings and the wish of good luck. Things were clearly still tense from last night, as Helen had overheard her parents arguing over her commencement of her training.

Helen walked into the school, and to her dismay, there was negligible air conditioning. She naively stopped in the dead center of the hallway to take off her sweater, only to have a girl of tall stature bump into her.

“Hey! Maybe don’t sta-“

Evelyn Deavor stopped in her tracks when she saw helen’s face, and even more when she took notice her more than revealing shirt.

“Uh-“ Evelyn coughed, almost choking on her words. “I-um-sorry. Should’ve uh, looked where i was going.”

Helen perceived of the girl’s obvious nervousness and apologized.

“No. No, don’t worry about it. It’s my fault, shouldn’t stand in the middle of the hallway, you think?” Helen jokingly asked, letting out a nervous laugh and trying to ease the tension.

Evelyn nodded, trying to muster a small smile to make sure the girl did not feel uncomfortable. Why did she have to be like this?

Helen smiled back at her and began walking down the hallway, unfazed by the awkward encounter. She wrote it off as first day nerves, not unusual for days like these.

Evelyn had to force herself to continue walking. After two minutes of tense steps and internal cringing, she decided to cool off in the bathroom. once she got there, she took a seat in a stall and put her calloused hands to her face.

It was a great fucking start to her high school years, really. Embarrassing herself was not something uncommon for Evelyn, as she wasn’t the most graceful person in the world. But, this sick feeling inside of her was vile, she felt so predatory. It wasn’t fair that guys could grope girls without consent and get the old “boys will be boys” while she was stuck with this feeling after a simple accidental bump in a crowded school hallway. Then again, boys were supposed to like girls, she was just _wrong_.

Eventually, Evelyn got up and went to her first scheduled class, honors biology. She took a seat in the middle, hiding herself from the spotlight of the front but also giving herself _some_ obligation to pay attention. She laid her head down and waited anxiously for the class to start, for a distraction from the previous incident. Little did she know this would be anything but a distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next chapter written, but it’s a bit longer & I’m not sure if I should break it into two.
> 
> So, would you rather have longer chapters with more scenes or break them into shorter chapters? Let me know. :))


	4. Probably Not a Good Idea

Evelyn drifted off until the bell had rung. The bell was extremely loud, louder than the one in middle school at least. It could’ve also been the location of the classroom that amplified it. Either way, Evelyn was annoyed. But, at least she’d woken up & would not embarrass herself again by sleeping through her name being called.

“David Aaron, Carly Anderson, Taylor Collins, **Evelyn Deavor** , Katie Fox…”

Evelyn opened a book after raising her hand to show she was present. She would’ve cared to listen to the names, but she’d already had enough caring for today. Not the best attitude for first period.

“Okay everybody, I’m Mrs. Lewis. I will be teaching your Honors Biology 1 class and due to it being an honors class, I _will_ expect you to show it. Now you‘ll each have a lab partner, I will let you pick who that will be yourselves as long as you demonstrate you can handle it.”

Evelyn groaned. Great. She knew nobody in this class, and she wasn’t exactly having people line up to be her partner.

As she forced herself to open her eyes, she realized she was slightly incorrect, she had one person lining up to be her partner.

“Hey, I’m Helen. I know we might not have gotten off to a great start...but I don’t know anybody in this class. Would you like to be partners?”

Evelyn recognized her voice right away and tried her best not to look up, because she knew where her eyes would wander.

“Yeah,” Evelyn scoffed. “that’s probably not a good idea.”

Helen’s eyes flashed with hurt, but only for a moment.

“Why not?”

Evelyn didn’t respond, hoping that she would just take the hint and walk away.

“You know the least you could do is look at me.”

Evelyn reluctantly raised her eyes to meet Helen’s. This girl was a lot prettier than she had noticed at first. Besides the small amounts of acne residing on her cheeks and forehead, she was near aesthetically perfect. Before she let herself be consumed by it, she internally asked the question: why would _she_ want to be with me?”

“Why so?” Evelyn asked, answering Helen’s question with the opposite question.

“I just told you. I don’t know anyone. But, you clearly don’t want to be partners with me so…I’ll leave you be.” Helen muttered quietly as she began to walk off.

Evelyn winced in her seat, realizing how much of an asshole she was being.

“Wait.”

-

Soon enough the day was over. Helen showed great promise in training. She was never concerned about hero things with exception to the heart murmur incident. She was born for this.

She was a little concerned about high school. Who the hell gives homework on the first day? The syllabuses made these classes look harder than she thought they would be, and she didn’t know anyone in _any_ of her classes. At least she had a lab partner, but that girl wasn’t exactly a nice one.

Helen had clearly exhausted herself in hero training today, but she felt herself not wanting dinner. When she was called for it, she took it to her room and let it get cold on her desk, next to her untouched Spanish homework.

She tried not to let her thoughts get to her as she turned to sit down in her brown moccasin chair. She sighed and let out a long yawn. Maybe her exhaustion wasn’t enough to spark hunger, but it was sure enough to tire her. She laid her head down to rest and drifted off soundly.

-

Two weeks had passed and Evelyn and Helen were still not comfortable in their new environments. Helen had made some friends quickly as usual, and Evelyn was inching towards acquaintances with a few kids, also as usual.

Something intrigued Helen about Evelyn. She was so quietly brilliant, and it was if she knew what she was going to say before she said it. She had this…smug look about her and she had such a tense demeanor like she could dissolve into panic at any moment, until she started working. It was peaceful for her, coming up with solutions and creating things. It was if she was a famous inventor in a previous life, stuck in the body of a teenage girl.

Helen obviously intrigued Evelyn as well. She would NEVER dare to admit it, but there was something so untouchable about her. She seemed so different from the rest of the kids.

First hour rolled around again and Helen remained obviously distracted by what looked to be her math homework.

“A little help here?” Evelyn asked in a slightly annoyed tone while adjusting the microscope.

Helen didn’t respond with anything but a few muttered curse words. Evelyn rolled her eyes and snatched the papers from underneath her, seeing what could possibly be more important than being a dutiful lab partner?

Ah, algebra.

Evelyn sighed and held up the poorly stapled packet, “Do you need help on this?”

Helen hesitated, trying not to show there was something she couldn’t handle, but she knew that she’d be a fool to reject the offer.

“Yeah.”

Evelyn nodded and brought the paper back down to her eye level at the table.

“It’s easy. All you have to do is find x.” Evelyn stated, shocked that this was hard for someone.

“I read the instructions. I just don’t get _why_. That’s not math, it’s just confusing.” Helen responded in a quiet voice.

“Because the answer is not the answer, you’re going backwards trying to figure out how you got there. Because it is not the destination that matters, it is the journey. Also make sure to write that journey down on the paper, most teachers count showing your work as half the credit.” Evelyn explained.

“Are you sure you’re not a poet? You just made algebra sound beautiful.”

Evelyn blushed immediately, “It’s just math.”

There was a pause between the two girls for around thirty seconds, and then Helen picked up the conversation.

“So…you put the x…I’m sorry I still don’t understand.” Helen said in a defeated voice.

The teacher walked past the lab table where the two girls resided.

“Girls, this is biology not math.” She added in a sharp voice

They both nodded and pretended to get back to the lab, but Helen was clearly still stumped and it really seemed to be bothering her.

Evelyn hesitated, but eventually whispered, “Tell you what…I can help you. But, not here. You can come over to my house after school.”

Helen looked up at Evelyn but did not say anything which made her quickly flustered.

“Only if you want to, of course.” she muttered, looking down at the ground.

“I’d love to.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll have the fifth chapter posted soon, still working on it. Let me know if you’re liking it so far! Thanks for reading. :))


	5. Impressive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen goes to Evelyn’s house to study and immediately becomes intimidated, but more intrigued then ever. Their friendship grows but tension does as well.

The day dragged on, as it usually did. Neither of the girls had forgotten about the casual arrangement from first period, and Evelyn was beginning to regret it. She didn’t know why exactly, she’d had girls over before, no problem. Helen was different, she was nerve wracking. She _had_ eagerly accepted her invitation, but who knows, maybe she was just being nice.

Evelyn sighed as she left last period, realizing they’d never specified a place to meet. Maybe it was for the best, she’d probably-

“Hey, genius.” Helen chimed with a smirk displayed on her face.

Evelyn’s breath hitched, slightly startled but mostly from her nerves.

“Oh.” Evelyn awkwardly did finger guns. “Hey.”

Evelyn was used to displaying a confident demeanor, why was she such a goddamn mess? Fuck high school, there’s poison in the air here.

“Okay.” Evelyn sighed and then turned to smile at Helen. “Well, let’s get going.” She nodded in the direction of the door and the two girls began walking.

“So how’s high school been treating you?” Helen asked, trying to make conversation.

_Shit_. It’s been _shit_.

“Great! It’s so nice here, yeah it’s great.” Evelyn responded in the most convincing manner she could.

Helen smiled, genuinely happy for her. She felt her a slight sink in her chest, wondering why she couldn’t feel the same way.

Helen smiled and nodded. “ _Me too_.”

-

The two exchanged small talk until out to the parking lot, and Evelyn enjoyed it, which was a shock seeing as she hated small talk to the core.

“So, do your parents pick you up here? I called mine to let them know they didn’t need to to today.”

Evelyn laughed. “Are you kidding?”

Helen looked puzzled, not understanding what exactly Evelyn was getting at.

Evelyn picked up on Helen’s confusion and continued, “Oh, yeah. My parents would never have the time. They’re-well, you’ll see. I walk home, it’s not far from here. My brother fucks off to wherever, he’s quite popular so he’ll always have a place to go.”

Helen turned her head, happy to get something out of the girl other than her opinion on today’s weather.

“You have a brother? Does he go here?”

“Yeah. Junior.” Evelyn rolled her eyes. “You’ll probably know him before the end of the semester, he’s a real people person.”

Helen chuckled. “I take it you don’t like him too much.”

Evelyn shook her head. “Nah, I like him fine. He’s just not my type of person. Not me, I guess. But, he’s been there for me, he knows me. If he wasn’t my brother, I probably wouldn’t be able to stand him, but he is so…”

“Yeah, that’s sweet. I wouldn’t understand though, resident only child.” Helen responded.

“I wonder what that’s like, I’ve always had someone there.”

Helen shrugged, “I mean, I’ve got my parents.”

Evelyn nodded, and they continued walking, eventually arriving at a very extravagant house.

“You-you live here?” Helen asked, clearly shocked.

Evelyn smirked and inserted the security code, motioning her to follow her as she sauntered in.

It was a beautiful home, really. It easily qualified as a mansion, and there was more space than anyone truly needed. Evelyn didn’t like to brag about it, or even bring it up when it didn’t already come up itself, but it felt so good to have Helen in awe like this. She couldn’t help herself but love it.

“So, remember my parents? Heard of DevTech by any chance?” Evelyn said, displaying a wide grin.

Helen’s jaw dropped. “No way.”

“Way.”

-

Two hours had passed and math turned into telling stories and making fun of the monotonous things in life, like their biology’s teachers stupid “motivational” posters and the sound of the newly built town monorail. They were getting along surprisingly well, knowing eachother for only two weeks. The alcohol Evelyn had gotten out of her parents’ liquor cabinet sure helped though.

The two girls laid on their backs, side by side.

“You know,” Evelyn turned her head to face Helen’s. “I would tell you that you’re a lot more interesting than I thought you’d be…”

Helen turned her head as well.

“…but I could just tell you’d be worth my time.”

Helen smiled, happy the short haired girl was taking a liking to her so quickly. It wasn’t unusual for people to like her quickly, usually less than how long Evelyn had took. She had “natural charisma” as her parents had told her.

“Well,” Helen chimed, “you always seemed interesting.”

Evelyn smirked.

“What about now? What do I seem like now?”

“Compelling. Wowing. _Impressive_.”

Evelyn’s heart jumped, no one complimented her like that. It felt to both of them like they were the only two in the world…that is until the door swung open.

“Evelyn! Where’s my-“

Winston was used to a locked door, but Evelyn had forgotten this time so he obviously took advantage of it. On sight of Helen, he smirked and expanded his hand.

“Hello there. Winston Deavor.”

Helen politely smiled, “Helen Truax.”

Winston kept a wide grin, “So, what brings you here?”

“Math homework.” Helen replied quietly, “But, it’s done now so,” Helen looked to Evelyn giving her a small smile. “I’d better get going. My parents are expecting me.”

Winston did not take the hint and continued smiling in a flirtatious way. As Helen left, Evelyn stepped up and put her hands on her hips sternly.

“What the **fuck** , Winston?”

Winston acted oblivious, and maybe he was, or maybe he was being an asshole.

Evelyn kicked Winston out into the hallway and slammed her door shut, remembering the lock this time. She definitely wouldn’t be forgetting that again any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback throughout this fic & let me know what you think. Thank you!


End file.
